


"There aren't enough scoundrels in your life"

by Volantredx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fem!Sun - Freeform, How to talk to girls, Weiss is a Useless Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volantredx/pseuds/Volantredx
Summary: Weiss isn't one to be taken in by a pretty face, ok that's a lie she's totally one to be taken in by a pretty face, but this face is much prettier than the others.





	"There aren't enough scoundrels in your life"

"All those Faunus know how to do is lie, cheat and steal," Weiss pointed out.

"That's not necessarily true," Yang interjected.

Weiss turned to explain her point further, she was after all only referring to the White Fang itself. Most Faunus wisely chose not to associate with that band of criminal assassins. Before she got a chance however a shout from the docks drew their attention. The team hurried over to see if they could lend a hand, they were huntresses, it was their duty to help.

The got to the rail just in time to see a figure jump from the bow of the ship and land on the dock. Leaping high into the air the figure latched onto a nearby lamp where team RWBY could get a better look. Within a second Weiss's brain was able to comprehend three important facts.

Fact One: This person was obviously some reprobate. Stowing away on a ship rather than simply paying the fare like any law abiding citizen.

Fact Two: Said reprobate was a Faunus, hanging in position with what looked like a monkey's tail. They might even be a White Fang agent trying to avoid having to go through customs.

Fact Three: The Faunus was a girl about their age. And not just any girl, likely the absolutely most beautiful girl Weiss has ever seen. Now true she found herself applying that label to many of the women she's met since starting her education at Beacon, including to two of her teammates and two thirds of JNPR (which was quite the embarrassment when she actual had a chance to meet Lie Ren, but she feels her confusion was understandable.) This girl was something else entirely. Her blond hair roughly cut in a way that gave her face a roguish quality. Her lightly tan skin that was both obviously naturally sun kissed, and with a quick glance the same tone all over. The way her abdominal muscles strained to keep her still while she was hanging.

Weiss knew that it was unlikely that the world had gone mute, but as far as she knew not a single sound was being made but the beating of her heart in her ears. It was equally unlikely that every person in Vale besides her and this rapscallion decided to leave at once, but oddly she could no longer tell anyone else was nearby. Somehow her tounge felt heavy and dry and yet she was practically drooling. A discreet lick ensured she was not actually drooling this time. Her entire body felt light and heavy at once.

Moving without any conscious direction from her, Weiss's eyes trailed over the girl's body as she jumped up and over the dockworkers (where had they come from) to land back down and race toward the stairs. They followed her as she raced up the stairs laughing (and if that wasn't the most beautiful sound in the world Weiss was certain she'd have to look forever to find what topped it). Weiss watched as this rebel raced past the team giving her a sly smile and wink as they locked eyes (Wiess might have blacked out for a second when all the blood in her body seemed to decide to relocate to her face).

Then like a brief bit of ray of sunshine in a thunderstorm the mystery girl was gone. Weiss could only stare forlornly down the street where she disappeared.

Yang broke the moment by saying something. What that was Weiss couldn't say, as she still hadn't managed to gather up her shattered senses. Likely it was something horrid.

"We need to follow her," she declared running off to follow after the beautifully disheveled stowaway.

If the rest of team RWBY followed she didn't know. Truthfully they could have all decided to leave her in order to piece together the moon for all it matter to her now. Her mind was working overdrive to think about what she should say when she caught up to the girl. Should she introduce herself first or maybe it'd seem self-centered? Better to let the other girl introduce herself. Unless she thought the same thing and they were trapped never knowing each others name. That'd be terrible. Maybe it'd be better to work up to their names, after all the girl was a faunus maybe she'd harbor some unreasonable resentments for the actions of Weiss's father? Better to start out somewhere else. A joke might work, if only she was good at jokes. The other girl might appreciate a compliment. It'd have to be something other than her looks, even Weiss knew better than to open with that. Better to focus on something else, like the girl's skills at being a criminal. Though that might not be seen as a compliment, and more of an accusation. What if she-

Suddenly Weiss smacked into something oddly solid tripping to the ground. In the distance she could make out her target leaping to the rooftops.

"Nooo," Weiss let out in a moan of despair. "She got away."

"Uhh Weiss," looking back at the group Weiss noticed Yang pointing at the ground in front of her. Looking back she saw a young girl laying on her back. It suddenly dawned on her that she had ran right into this poor girl. Jumping up she moved back to join the others. What followed was an encounter with a girl that managed to be even odder that Ruby Rose, a feat Weiss had never thought possible nor did she ever hope to see bested. Then when they were about to leave a thought occurred to her.

"If you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed...rogue from the beach?" She asked desperately.

"The who?"

"The dashing Faunus from the boat!"

While the girl shook her head earnestly (the girl seemed to do everything earnestly) Weiss could hear the others laughing. Or rather Ruby giggling behind her hand, Blake trying to disguise a snicker as a cough, and Yang openly laughing at her.

"What is so funny?"

"N-nothing really," Yang said while catching her breath. "Just never thought I'd see an ice queen like you go gaga over a girl you barely got a glimpse at."

"I do not 'go gaga'," Weiss said defensively.

"Yang's not wrong Weiss," Ruby pointed out. "Normally you spend at least a day staring at someone before you get all crazy over her."

Letting out an angry snort at her own partner betraying her Weiss looked to Blake for some support from the team. Blake however just gave her a small smile (which Wiess had to admit was rather cute on the girl). "Don't worry Weiss I actually think it's sort of cute. I will say it's nice to see someone from the Schnee family getting so worked up over a Faunus girl. It's sort of refreshing."

"I'm not worked up!" Wiess insisted. "And what does my family have to do with any of this?"

"You mean besides the fact that the Schnee's almost single handedly hold back Faunus rights for decades?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes, mystery rogue momentarily forgotten. While she knew her father had some issues with his Faunus labor force it was mostly the White Fang that hurt Faunus rights. It was an old argument between the two, but today their bickering got extra heated. In moments they were in a full blown argument which managed to last through out the night. It was only after Blake reveal that she too was a Faunus did it end. Well it ended when Blake ran off, but the reveal managed to shut Weiss up as the sight of her smart and beautiful teammate having the cutest cat ears Weiss had seen in forever managed to suck all the air out of her lungs. They were almost as cute as those adorable bunny ears on that upper class men (who Weiss was going to talk to any day now no matter what Yang said). Still neither quite held a candle to how beautiful that tail made that no good, absolutely stunning, gorgeous scoundrel looked earlier today. Weiss resolved no matter what happened she would find this girl and talk to her.

Right after she called Winter and learned how to actually talk to girls.


End file.
